


Bath Time

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Spider-Woman (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cute, F/F, Love, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> nice since it's femslash febuary i can ask you to write carol and jess in the bath ≧❀‿❀≦</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Carol pressed her lips to Jessica’s neck. Her skin was damp and warm and smelled like fresh lemon verbena soap. Citrusy but still soft and floral and sweet. A few long strands of Jessica’s long black hair had escaped the twist she’d put it into. They were wet, and stuck to the curve of her neck. Carol gently brushed the wisps of hair away and continued kissing.

Jess’s neck would be purple by the time the water turned cold, but it was fine. Her costume would cover most of the love-bites.

The best thing about the Avengers Mansion were the tubs. Most of the rooms were equipped with showers, and the showers were incredibly convenient after missions. Quite a few rooms has huge claw footed bath tubs though. They were so deep and luxurious that one could practically float in them.

Carol didn’t have a bath in her apartment, and Jessica’s tub wasn’t big enough for the both of them to fit in it. On quiet nights like these it was easy to sneak away to one of the giant claw-foots, draw up a warm bath and relax.

After their first bath together in the mansion Jessica made sure to stock up the bathrooms with fancy soaps. The kind that came paper-wrapped with twine, smelling like heaven, mixed up with oatmeal to help scratch the dirt of the day away. Carol usually went for the cheap soap that they sold at convenience stores in six packs, but she'd grown to appreciate Jessica’s taste in the finer things

“Do you want to wash up,” Carol asked with her lips still pressed to Jessica’s soft skin. “Or keep relaxing awhile longer?”

Cuddling naked under the steaming water had all the appeal in the world, but Carol took any excuse she could to get her hands on Jess. That included running soap all over her body.

Jess seemed as though she was quite bothered to open her eyes. She sighed heavily and brought a hand out of the water. Her fingers were all pruny. “It’s going to go cold soon.” She realized sadly. “We should wash up.”

She sat up from where she was relaxing back against Carol’s chest. Water dripped down Jessica’s back and foam suds seemed to cling to her skin in artful places. She fished the soap from the other end of the tub where it was floating listlessly under the faucet. As she did this she had to sit forward and the soft curve of her ass rose just about the water’s surface.

Carol practically groaned. Jessica was so beautiful it drove her mad sometimes. Where her own body was muscular and strong, Jessica’s was curvy with hips and an hour glass figure that most women would die for. The water made her skin shine. The soft curved of her spine was just begging to be kissed. Carol realized, not for the first time, just how attracted she was to this woman.

As Jess sat back in the water she handed the soap over her shoulder. Carol took it, and moved to pull her in for a close hug from behind, water sloshing against the side of the tub.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that right?” Carol told her, kissing her neck again.

Jessica laughed quietly but there was a hint of flustered delight. “You were staring at my ass just then weren’t you?”

“…Ayyup.”

Jessica laughed again and splashed her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
